


Across A Killing Field

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Search, Rescue, & Retrieval, the Clones Era [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Beginnings, Found Families, Gen, battle related violence, not meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Their eyes meet across the arena during the Battle of Geonosis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A stand alone fic about Plo and Wolffe in the SRR 'verse. Because it couldn't get this out of my head.

The arena on Geonosis is a killing ground.  Wolffe knows it before he even gets a good look.  He has his blaster ready before the doors swing open, because the _Jetii_ are down there, and they are dying.  Clones were made for the _Jetii,_ to die in their place.  Why didn’t the _Jetii_ wait for them?  Didn’t they know the Vod’e were coming?

Orders in his helmet, the 104th is to get the _Jetii_ out of the arena.  Other battalions have other orders, but Wolffe is looking for his captains, issuing orders that require barely any thought.  Then the ship has landed and they are surging forward, taking down clankers and the winged bugs with every shot.  It was worse than the group exercises when they mixed up the senior cadets, and the troopers with the newly promoted juniors who hadn’t a clue what they were doing, the lessons designed to drive in how dangerous and chaotic war could be.  As he saw one of his men take a shot and fall, Wolffe knew that the greatest difference between training and war, was the fact that they were all going to die with no reprieve or second chance.

Wolffe lifted his rifle, taking aim to protect a couple of _Jetii_ under siege because that was his job in this arena, get the _Jetii_ out.  They made it into the circle that Wolffe had ordered and Wolffe turned, looking for more _Jetii_ in need of assistance.  Suddenly a clanker fell and Wolffe saw the _Jetii_.  Part of him whispers up from the flash training as he took in the _Jetii’s_ orange skin and prominent mask; _Kel Dor, blue ‘saber, Jedi Master on the Council, Plo Koon,_ but whatever else he might know is buried under the shot, taking out a clanker sneaking up on the _Jetii_ who seemed to be staring back at him.

Wolffe must give an order, because three of his unit are behind him as he moves forward to join the _Jetii._

“Sir,” now Wolffe can hear himself as he looks at the Kel Dor’s goggles, and salutes, “Commander CC-3636, Wolffe, 104th Infantry.  We’re here to get you out.”

“Commander,” Plo Koon said, unruffled by the blaster shots flying past them.  “Have your men check as many of the fallen as they can.  There must be some of them who still live.”

“Yes General,” Wolffe said, the word, the instinctive response, flying out before he can stop himself.

The _Jetii’s_ shoulders sagged slightly, “Yes, I suppose that is what we must become now.”  He said softly, as if he did not expect to be heard.  Then his shoulders squared, “As many of the fallen as you can, Commander”

Wolffe freed his hand long enough for a salute, then turned to find one of his captains to pass the order on.  For a moment, he looked for the helmet with the animal print on the back of the helmet, then reminded himself that the vod was with the 501st now.  Instead, he spotted Witt and hurried to issue the orders.  Even as he walked away, Wolffe couldn’t help but feel that something had happened that was more than words exchanged. 

When their General arrived at the _Triumph_ in one of the Jedi’s aethersprites, and the masked Kel Dor climbed from the cockpit, something eased inside Wolffe’s chest that had been tight since word had circulated that their General was coming.  It was time for the 104 th to get to work, with their General at their helm.


End file.
